1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-gloss pressure-sensitive adhesive sheet used predominantly outdoors.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as an alternative to paint, it has become common to use a pressure-sensitive adhesive sheet in which a pressure-sensitive adhesive is laminated on one surface of a thermoplastic transparent film or colored film, or such a film that has been printed (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 10-52894, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 11-106713, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 6-80091).
Such a pressure-sensitive adhesive sheet may be planned to be stuck onto a signboard or molded article outdoors, or an automobile door sash or the like. However, the surface of a pressure-sensitive adhesive sheet used outdoors in this way often becomes uneven due to attachment or embedment of grit or the like. With a matt pressure-sensitive adhesive sheet having a rough surface, such unevenness is not conspicuous, but with a pressure-sensitive adhesive sheet having a high surface glossiness, such unevenness is conspicuous, being a problem in terms of appearance.
For paint, there has been proposed a self-recovering paint able to recover from surface unevenness (Japanese Patent Publication No. 7-74322). However, there is no known pressure-sensitive adhesive sheet that is self-recovering in this way.